The Asterisk War
The Asterisk War is an action, adventure, romance, comedy, romantic comedy, drama, fanservice, harem, fantasy, sicence fiction, science fantasy anime series. It was based on a light novel series which was written by Yu Miyazaki, illustrated by Okiura, and published by Media Factory for the magazine MF Bunko J. It originally ran from September 25, 2012 to present, with 12 volumes in total so far. After that came a manga adaptation. It was written by Yu Miyazaki, illustrated by Ningen, and published by Media Factory for the magazine Montly Comic Alive. It originally ran from January, 2013 to present, and lasted for 3 volumes in total so far. After that came the anime series. It was directed by Kenji Sato, written by Yukito Kizawa, Munemasa Nakamoto, and Yukie Sugawara, musically composed by Rasmus Faber, and produced by Isao Sato, Masahito Ikemoto, Shousei Ito, Soichiro Umemoto, Yosuke Futami, Youhei Hayashi, and Studio A-1 Pictures. Season 1 originally aired from October 3, 2015 to December 19, 2015, with a total of 12 episodes in the end, and season 2 originally aired from April 2, 2016 to June 18, 2016, with a total of 12 more episodes in the end, with a total of 24 episodes in all. And finally there was a video game adaptation, in the style of a simulation game, created and published by Namco Bandai Games. It was titled The Asterisk War: Houka Kenran, and was released on January 28, 2016 for the Playstation Vita. It was never released outside of Japan. Plot In the 21st century, Earth is in a rapidly declining economic state and the Integrated Enterprise Foundation (統合企業財体 Tōgō Kigyō Zaitai, also "Integrated Empire Foundation"), a megacorporation, is created after the impact event Invertia (落星雨インヴェルティア Inverutia)destroyed most of the planet's cities and resulted in humans gaining superpowers to become the Genestella (星脈世代ジェネステラ Jenesutera). The city of Rikka (六花), also called Asterisk, has six academies where the Genestella participate in tournaments called "Festas" (星武祭フェスタ Fesuta). Battle performances at Seidoukan Academy (星導館学園 Seidōkan Gakuen), the city's fifth top-ranking academy, are falling significantly and student council president, Claudia Enfield, is determined to find a solution. Kirin Toudou is the academy's top fighter, but Claudia, as well as Lieseltanian princess, Julis-Alexia von Riessfeld, are close behind. Meanwhile, Ayato Amagiri investigates the disappearance of his sister, Haruka, a former student at Seidoukan. During his first day at the academy, Ayato is forced to fight Julis after discovering her half-dressed when returning her handkerchief to her. Claudia voids their duel and enrolls Ayato in Seidoukan. After rescuing Julis from a plot to cripple the Phoenix Festa, he sets out to become her protector and close friend. Eventually, Ayato wins against Kirin and is named the new top student at the academy. After Ayato participates in the Phoenix Festa with Julis to solve Seidoukan's performance crisis, they continue to participate in various Festas and also fight threats outside of the academy. Why It Sucks #The character arc of Kirin Todou ends in probably the most sexist way imaginable, even from the perspective of someone who isn't an SJW. #Awful, boring, shallow, uninteresting characters. #In fact, all of the female characters in the series are unlikable and poorly written. Like any bad harem, they just cling to the main male character for no reaosn at all, giving us no explanationa s to why they find him so attractive or likable. #Nonsensical, garbage fight scenes. #This is one of the many anime that gives production company A-1 Pictures a bad name, even though they have produced some good anime before. #Quite possibly the worst main character in any of these generic light novel adaptations. #The science ficiton world that they created makes no sense whatsoever. It has no established rules, or at least none that they follow all the way through, and it has very few, if any, unique ideas. #The series actually managed to fuck up a tournament arc. HOW DO YOU DO THAT!? #The series presents you with the most cliche, trite characters that you could possibly see. If you've seen even a small bit of anime, espeically in the harem and action genres, then you've seen these characters, and you've seen them handled better. #Terrible animation. #The show uses every single cliche that you could possibly think of, and doesn't do anything unique, original, or interesting with any of them. #Horrendous pacing. #The villains are just as bad as the protagonists, bland, unlikable, one dimensional, and just not worth anybody's time. Redeeming Qualities #Decent character designs. #Excellent soundtrack, composed by Rasmus Faber. #Good voice acting. #A couple of the girls, namely Kirin Todou and Saya Sasamiya, are admittingly pretty cute. Reception Videos Category:Anime Series Category:Action Anime Category:Adventure Anime Category:Romance Anime Category:Comedy Anime Category:Romantic Comedy Anime Category:Drama Anime Category:Fanservice Anime Category:Harem Anime Category:Fantasy Anime Category:Science Fiction Anime Category:Science Fantasy Anime Category:Adaptations Category:Light Novel Adaptations Category:Video Game Adaptations Category:Manga Adaptations Category:Anime On Crunchyroll Category:Anime On Funimation Category:Anime On Hulu Category:Anime Discussed By Digibro Category:2010's Anime Category:2015 Anime Category:2016 Anime Category:A-1 Pictures Anime Category:Dubbed Anime